Para ser Sinceros
by Gillette-x
Summary: Para ser sinceros... Tigresa tenía lindos sentimientos. Pero siempre había que esperar a que Po se los sacara de dentro. Contado desde la perspectiva de Víbora.


**Para ser Sinceros...**

Para ser sinceros, Tigresa, a pesar de su atractivo físico y su voz cautivante... no era el tipo de amiga que alguien estuviera buscando. En palabras menos respetuosas no era un ser muy sociable. Víbora sabía que si decía lo que pasaba por su cabeza acerca de eso, terminaría aplastada por su temible puño. Pero su compañera femenina carecía por completo de encanto social.

Su primer problema era su completa seriedad. Porque si alguien le hacía una broma liviana solo se limitaba a sonreír de lado y levantar los ojos al cielo. Pero si la llegabas a ofender por A o B razón... era tu funeral. Y era por eso que en medio de las bromas pesadas que los otros cinco se hacían a menudo, siempre se mordían la lengua en cuanto la letra T se les salía por la lengua y la guerrera los fulminaba con sus terribles ojos.

Su segundo problema... su furiosa pasión para las cosas. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que alguien con facetas tan frías y solitarias tenía un carácter mas bien tímido y tranquilo. Pues Tigresa era completamente lo contrario. Por algo era una líder natural. En cuanto se trababa en un combate, en un entrenamiento o en una discusión acerca de cualquier cosa, no paraba hasta haber derrotado a su rival (o víctima en este caso), haberlo hecho comer polvo, haberlo machacado. Todos sabían que en el momento en el cual se trababan en una discusión y Tigresa interfería, no debían decir ni una palabra en contra de su opinión, porque terminarían siendo el blanco de golpes mortales verbales.

Su tercer y tal vez peor problema era la incapacidad que tenía de expresar sus sentimientos. Podía felicitarte si hacías algo que valía la pena, reprimirte si hacías algo mal, pero nunca sabías si en verdad estaba contenta con tu progreso o completamente decepcionada por ti. Víbora sabía que la guerrera había tenido un pasado no muy feliz y que había aprendido, desde pequeña, a no mostrarse débil ante los otros. Pero ni siquiera con sus amigos cercanos podía abrirse completamente. Era como una caja cerrada, llena de secretos, remordimientos, sentimientos inexpresados y rostros completamente inexpresivos.

Si, víbora sabía como era su compañera. Pero también sabía que muy en el fondo era aquella frialdad lo que le hacía querer como nadie podía. Y sabía que, de una manera inexplicable aquella coraza que la mantenía lejos de todo parecía volverse mucho menor con Po.

Porque por alguna razón Po era el único al que le tenía la confianza para contarle cosas de las que el resto no tenía idea. Y Po era él único que podía hacerla ver un poco sociable.

De manera inexplicable, cuando Po la molestaba con sus preguntas y sus comentarios que la hubieran sacado de quicio, ella le sonreía y tranquilamente le respondía de manera tranquila, que hacía que todo el resto se la quedase mirando sorprendido.

Igual de inexplicable era su manera de discutir con el panda, porque mientras ella se deshacía en argumentos e ideas completamente irrebatibles, Po la escuchaba casi atontado, ensimismado en lo que ella estaba diciendo. Y en cuanto terminaba de hablar, la halagaba como si fuese un genio.

Y algo que era prácticamente un enigma, la manera en la cual se ponía tiesa y nerviosa cuando Po le demostraba cariño. Víbora casi se echaba a reír al verla tan incómoda, como si estuviese haciendo grandes esfuerzos por controlar su semblante incorruptible.

Y era Víbora, quien más conocía a su compañera femenina, quien había notado el leve escalofrío que había recorrido la espalda de la guerrera tras el abrazo del blanco y negro y arriesgándose a ser pisoteada le había dado un coletazo con picardía.

_ Le quieres..._ le había dicho en tono de burla. Y por primera vez Tigresa había esbozado una sonrisa completa, que había ocultado antes que el resto lo notara.

Para ser sinceros... Tigresa tenía lindos sentimientos. Pero siempre había que esperar a que Po se los sacara de dentro.


End file.
